The Flowers Are Blooming
by maddylee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a sad person looking for something-something unknown to him. Could it be love? Or perhaps just a friend? Yaoi AU NxS M in later chapters.
1. To Meet a Friend

I do not own the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Beware: Yaoi. :) Please enjoy.

* * *

THE FLOWERS ARE BLOOMING

The flowers are blooming. On the ground, in the trees, everywhere—they are alive again. Their color seems so warm and comforting. It is spring in this world. But not for me—I feel so cold and dead. I am worthless and alone, standing out in the cold. I don't even remember the last time that I felt a warm ray sending hope my way. When is the last time that I smiled?

It's been too long. But as I watch the bees floating over their precious flowers, I think that I want something like that—something that lets me come alive. I look up and notice a lone flower, the first of its brethren to bloom on this tree that I am under. It is a beautiful hue. That was me once—the happiest, the first, the most energetic and driven. This flower seems happy and strong though. I'm not like that anymore.

I stop admiring the flowers for a moment to look around at my current surroundings. I am in a park, under a dogwood tree, and there are no people around me. The birds are chirping, the bees are definitely buzzing. Even though I have always been afraid of bees, they don't seem to have an effect on me today. It's probably because I'm just not in the mood to care whether or not I get stung. In fact, I couldn't care less about anything right now.

It's all just so pointless. I mean, this is the only life that I have, and it is marked only by my pain. I feel nothing other than the misery that has been here ever since my parents died. I'm sixteen now, and I really don't see a point in living. I mean, sure, having Itachi around is better than nothing, but I still feel so lonely. He either truly doesn't understand me, or he just doesn't give a damn. And that's precisely what I don't want. I want to have someone in my life who truly cares and wants me for who I am. I want someone that can make me smile again, somebody that I can sit and talk to for hours without any awkward (though they're only awkward if you think of them that way) silences, somebody that I can lean on when I'm having an off-day. But none of the guys I know are willing to get that close to me.

Yep, I am in fact gay. It was odd when I realized it last year. No girl has ever attracted my attention other than for being able to stand-up for themselves or having a face in the usually nameless crowd. And I guess that I do like it when they are honorable about things—and not total bitches. Anyway, being gay is a big strain. A lot of the people I know think that it is "wrong," a vile act of sin in this world. But really, that doesn't even matter. I am doing no one any harm, and their idea of "wrong" is based on an idea founded two thousand years ago as a way to promote peace in this world, to keep people from hating and killing each other. And it worked rather well back then. There have been many atrocities in history, but I think that there would have been a lot more if it weren't for Christianity. And hey, I do not think that that religion is bad, but it just doesn't work for me. I do have the freedom to choose what I believe in, do I not?

Anyway, sorry about that tangent; what I was saying was that Christianity is no longer necessary as a religion for everyone because we live in an enlightened age. In the current world, the idea that homosexuality is wrong is just wrong. There is nothing wrong with being gay (so long as I'm not too flamboyant), and truthfully, the only reason that the ancients said it was wrong was because they wanted their young men to be prolific in providing sons. But since the population level is at a high enough level already, I feel that those rules no longer apply.

Wow, I guess I kind of feel strongly about that. Sorry, it's just that when people hate my existence because of a preference I can't control, I get a little bit irritated. So yeah, I'm gay, and I am looking for a mate. However, I haven't really come out of the closet to any of my "friends" or even Itachi, though I really think that he would be okay with it. In fact, my friends probably think that I'm asexual because of all the people that I have rejected. And when I say rejected, I mean that I have rejected them over and over and over. But they just can't seem to take a hint. It's frightening sometimes how persistent those fangirls are. I've yet to be asked by any fanboys, but I think that I'd probably reject them too—though I would probably give them a chance first.

Enough rambling, I should go back to explaining where I am. Again, I am in a park—the park that was funded by my family, the Uchihas. I am in my regular spot, a little grove off the side of the walking trail. Since my family pretty much built the park, most people are reverent enough to leave me alone and not bother me. But I have had a few intrusions in the time that I have been coming here. It's actually a pretty peaceful place. The main parts that I care about are the tree that I'm leaning on, and the stream that's flowing next to me. I don't like to look at where the road comes from, so I sit in front of the stream with the tree between me and the entrance.

Suddenly (all dramatic and whatnot), I hear footsteps hurrying towards me. I tense up, ready to defend myself from whatever it is that is approaching me. A blond boy comes running over to the side of the stream. I have to say that he is actually rather good looking. Even though he is wearing an awful orange shirt and orange shorts, he is quite a looker. He has very blue eyes, quite a tan, and some faint whisker-like marks on his cheeks. His vibrant, golden-yellow hair is in a state of disarray, and he seems to be very frantic. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't see me, because he pulls up right next to me and the stream, unzips his pants, and starts to take a whiz. His sigh tells me that he is rather happy to find a place to relieve himself, but I really can't stand that he invaded my space and dared to defile it with his urine, directly in front of me. So I decide to give him what he deserves: I stand up ever-so-quietly, prepare, and launch myself at the boy. As I planned, he topples straight into the stream (It's only like three inches deep, don't worry).

"Put your dick away," I say.

He does as told (it'd be kind of odd if he didn't), and apparently he is pretty angry because he spins around and tries to lunge for me. Fortunately for me, he absolutely fails and trips, falling back down into the water. I can tell that he realizes that he isn't going to get anywhere until he gets out of the stream, so he stands up, glares at me, and then cautiously makes his way back to the bank, where he promptly stamps his foot. "What the hell was that for, bastard!"

I smirk and say, "You have the audacity to barge in on my day and frickin' piss in my stream. Then you ask why I pushed you? Are you serious, moron?"

"Don't call me that!"

Seeing as he is a rather short-tempered person, I prepare for the charge that all bulls like him are undoubtedly bound to try. But, that is all they can do: try. As he charges at me, I deftly turn slightly to the side at the last second and send him face-first onto the ground. Following that, I grab his arm, twist it around behind him, and sit on his back.

And now, it is time for the verbal attack, "Moron, don't even try. You're way out of your league."

He struggles for a few seconds but finally seeing that it is useless, decides to take the diplomatic approach, "Graahh! What the hell? Let me go!"

"Not a chance, idiot. What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it! (AN: sorry, is "dattebayo" better? I just had to put it in as Believe it! ;P) What about you Mr. 'I'm gonna piss in your cheerios'?"

"I believe that _you_ were the one doing the pissing. But anyway, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I would like it if you left me alone."

"Well let me up, Sasuke-bastard! Fight me like a real man."

"Naruto, I do not care about your petty insults, and I do not care about being a "real man." However, I feel I must point out that I did in fact just beat you. Now, I'm going to make you a deal: I will let you go if you promise to leave and stay away from this place in the future."

"Gahhhh! Just let me up"… I wait for him to say that he will do as I told him… and finally, "Fine, fine. I'll leave and not bother you again."

After he leaves, I look around. The flowers are still blooming.

* * *

(Alright, this is my first story. I dont know who will be top yet, but probably naruto. Please review)


	2. Go Itachi!

(Alright, chapter 2. I just had a spurt of energy yesterday and decided, what the heck, Ill write the next chapter. So yeah, here it is. Chapter 2. A lot less rambling and more plot. When I eventually get to the chapters with any lemon scenes, I will post it at the beginning of the chapter that there is a lemon, and the next chapter will actually contain the lemon. So say chapter 8 is a lemon, there will be a "Chapter 8" that doesn't have any lemon, just the normal plot. And then there will be a "Chapter 8 Lemon" as the next chapter which will include the smexyness of Naruto and/or Sasuke.) Anyway, yeah. There probably won't be that many lemons. Just stuff that is necessary to advance the plot the way I want it, and maybe one or two just for fun. I plan on making this a multichapter fic, if you couldn't tell.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And now, on to the story.)

* * *

*Naruto*

I can't believe that guy. Who does he think he is? Nobody should get away with being that big of a jerk. If I ever see him again, I'm gonna bust his pretty little face. I mean, not that I thought he was pretty, just that he wasn't really ugly. AAhhhh…. Just get the bastard out of my mind. I don't want to think about him anymore. Think about something else… like RAMEN! Gahh, I miss the old ramen stands back home. I need to find a good one here. I'll get Iruka to take me there, and then he'll buy me ramen. And I won't have to think about that bastard anymore… Damnit, I did it again. Alright, if I think of him again, I'll just go back to that same place tomorrow and annoy the crap out of him until I can decide what to do about this situation.

Oh! There's Shikamaru! Fricken lazy bastard, maybe he knows a good ramen place. I walk on over and say hi. He simply looks up from the lighter he was absently flicking and says, "Oh hey, you're that new kid from my gym class. Naruto, right? What's up?"

I try to be all nonchalant and say a simple, "Not much," and then go on to say, "I was just wondering where a good place to eat is. I REALLY like ramen! Do you know a place?"

However, I must have been a bit more exuberant than just nonchalant because the people around me started looking at me funny, and Shikamaru said, "Yeah. You don't have to yell though. Have you met Chouji and Ino? Well we were about to go out to this barbecue place we love. You want to come along? It isn't ramen, but it's the best barbecue place in town."

I know that I need to get home to Iruka, so I say, "Sorry. I need to go home and make sure my dad isn't totally flipped from not knowing where I've been for the past…" I look at the time on my phone… OH FRICK, "four hours! He's SOOOO going to kill me!" I yell as I start running in the direction of where our new house is,"But yeah, maybe some other time!"

*An hour later*

Okay, I'm totally lost. I thought I was going the right way, but somehow I ended up in this really rich looking neighborhood. I mean, not that Iruka and I are poor or anything, but these kinds of houses are the kinds that you only see in the movies. Hoping that I can get some directions or at the least an idea of the right direction to go, I walk up to the gate of one of the houses and yell at the gardener of the estate.

"Hey, Mr. Gardener Dude! I'm lost. Can you tell me where to go to get to Konoha High School?" I can find my way home from there. He hears me and slowly stands up, stretches his back, and ever-so-slowly comes toward me. As soon as I can see him a little bit more closely, the only thing I can think is that he looks VERY familiar. At first glance he looks rather ominous, but when he trips (and there's hardly anything to trip on), I start to think that maybe he's not so creepy after all.

"Boy, I am the owner of this estate. Do not treat me as a common gardener. But did you say that you needed directions to the school? Well, I take my little brother Sasuke to school almost every morning. I could easily give you directions. And if you want, I could even drive you there."

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sas-uke, Sa-su-ke… Sa, SASUKE! This must be that bastard's brother! Ahh! And that… MANSION must be his house. Ahhh! And I just thought about him. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!

Ugh… I know that I'm not supposed to talk to—let alone TRUST—strangers, but I've been walking for _such_ a long time. And I _really_ need to get home. Gahh, I'm just gonna have to trust this creep of a guy.

"Thank you, sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I would really appreciate a ride. Can I just ask for your name first?"

"Oh. Sure, sure. My name is Itachi Uchiha, and you are very much welcome. Do you by chance know my younger brother Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I think I do. We met in the park today. No offense, Mr. Uchiha, but he seemed like a bit of a jerk to me."

"Please, just call me Itachi. Mr Uchiha was my father, and I'd rather not be thought of as like him—in any way, shape, or form." He looks very intent and even a little angry as he says this.

I'm always glad when people let you drop the formalities and all that so I jump on the chance, "Sure, Itachi. I really need to get home though. Could we hurry? My dad is probably worried sick."

"Ahh. Of course." He opens the gate, "Please follow me. I just need to go get the person who is going to drive us. I am in fact legally blind when I do not have my contacts, and for some reason, they mysteriously disappeared this morning. Sasuke arrived home about twenty minutes ago. I hope you don't mind that my 'jerk' of a little brother will have to drive us. I sent all of our staff home early because today is a rather important day to Sasuke and I."

I follow Itachi as he heads toward the great big old house, and he continues to talk the whole time. He seems like a rather decent person. He is even explaining part of why Sasuke was such a jerk today, "You said that your father was probably worried sick about you? Well… that is impossible for Sasuke. Our parents died exactly eight years ago in a car crash. Today is the anniversary, and Sasuke is always in a rather bad mood when this day rolls around. And truthfully, I do not blame him. He always sought father's attention. It seems though that our father could only think about one son at a time. So obviously he butted into my life because I was older and involved in 'more important' things, such as _country clubs_ and _social groups_."

"He was always so obsessed with putting forward a good social front and making the family look good. But he focused on the wrong thing. It is so vastly more important for a child to have a father who is actually there and makes an effort to actually spend time with him. Sasuke never got that time from his father. So he always looked up to me. But I could not always be there to give him the support he needed. And when our parents died, I think that he partly saw me as the blame, even if he was blaming me for the wrong thing. He saw me as the one who stole father's attention, so somehow he made a connection in his brain that I was to blame for stealing father and mother. Whereas our father could barely even see Sasuke, my mother truly cared for him. She would spend about an hour at the breakfast table every morning just talking to Sasuke, talking about anything and everything. She was a great woman."

"But that night eight years ago was a tragedy. Sasuke and I were out in town with the caretaker of the house, Mr. Kakashi Hatake, when we heard the news. My father had been drinking, and he decided that our mother spent too much of her time on the wrong child. So he beat her, knocked her out, and then passed out himself. Unfortunately, they had been in the kitchen when all of this started, with dinner on the stove. The firefighters said it began as a grease fire and just spread. By the time anybody noticed, it was too late. The fire had engulfed the entire kitchen."

"Please do not blame Sasuke for acting the way he does. His mother was the only person who cared about him when he was younger except for me, and I will admit that I have been rather distant since the incident. I have not been quite the brother that I should have been, and any time that I try to help Sasuke, something always goes wrong and he only ever sees me in the wrong light. So, I've tried my best to only show love towards him, but it seems fate is against me. I simply do not know how to get through to Sasuke."

"I am terribly sorry. I probably just told you way more than you wanted to know or even that you should know. I… I just feel so guilty about the whole ordeal, but I thank you for listening to me, Naruto Uzumaki. I do not know why, but somehow, once I started talking, I could not stop. For some reason, I feel that I can trust you. I would like to ask a favor of you. I truly hope that my brother can find some sort of friend in this world. If it should happen that you and he ever have the chance to become friends, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take that chance."

I couldn't believe that it took so long to get to the house. He actually said all of that in the time it took to walk to the house. It must have been a mile or two from the front gate to the actual house. Itachi told me that it would be best if I could wait outside and then went inside the house to find Sasuke. He came back out the front door a few minutes later as I heard a car pulling around to the front from the four-car-garage off to the side of the house.

And boy, it was a beautiful car. It was very refreshing to know that I was going to be spending the next however long it would be in a car such as this instead of on my feet drudging through the foot-aches and stomach grumblings. Ahh fate, you must be smiling on me today. Itachi and I walked toward the car and got into the back seat. It was very spacious and I didn't feel even the slightest bit cramped. But I did feel a little bit uncomfortable: since the moment I got into the car, Sasuke had been staring back at me with a look that seemed to say, 'I can't believe that I actually have to do this. I do not want to be here, and I might just have to eat a baby to prove how much I hate this.'

So I had to say something. And really, I sort of just spoke without even thinking, "Hey bastard, did you know that you're face looks a lot prettier when you don't scowl all the time?" And then when I saw his shocked expression, I realized what I had said.

I quickly tried to retract what I had said, but somehow, he spoke faster than I did, "Idiot, I don't care what my face looks like. If I am annoyed, I am damn-well going to show it. So buzz off."

I glance over at Itachi, and he just shrugs at me. The first few minutes of the ride are silent, but then I remember something and before I know what I'm saying, I've already said it, "Itachi, you told me earlier that you and Sasuke didn't have any parents." I can feel the tenseness in the air, and I feel that I just have to keep talking to keep the buzzing silence from roasting me alive, "Well I think you were under the wrong impression about me. My dad that I said was gonna be worried sick—he's not really my dad. He's just a foster parent. A damn good one, but still he's not my real dad. My real parents died when I was three years old. I… I just wanted you to know that."

There is another bout of silence, but I can see on Itachi's face that he is grateful to me for actually putting something out in the silence. I can also see a good bit of fear—fear that Sasuke will take it the wrong way and be angry that Itachi had opened up their family history even a little bit to a perfect stranger.

I can see that Itachi wants to say something, but as soon as he clears his throat to speak, the radio blares into life at the touch of Sasuke's hand. We spend the rest of the car ride in a very thick tension, one that not even the sounds of music can break. Eventually we arrive at the school, and I hop out of the car. It really didn't take long at all, but it is already about 8:00, and since it's our first day living in this city, I know that Iruka will kill me if I stay out any longer. So I yell out, "Thank you! Good-bye Sasuke, Itachi!" as I sprint toward our new house in this confusing-as-hell city. From over my shoulder, I hear a, "Good-bye, Naruto." I had to think on the voices for a second because they are so similar, but the good-bye actually came from the voice I wasn't expecting. I guess that I had at least a little bit of an effect on Sasuke and his cold outer exterior, today. I wonder how far he would let me into his life. If I could just make him into less of a bastard, he would be a pretty decent friend.

* * *

(So what'd you think? I'd like a review if you please. Even if it's just to say, "You suck." Criticism is always good so long as you know how to use it.)


	3. I'm not creative

Naruto and all its characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

* * *

*Sasuke*

"Sasuke." I turn back around. I really want to go up to my room and just… just think. That blond idiot somehow kept my thinking at a minimum today. But apparently Itachi has something on his mind, "give him a chance, Sasuke. I want you to live your life with no regrets, and I know you will regret it if you don't get to know him. Naruto… You can tell too, right Sasuke? He has the power to make people happy."

"Don't worry, Itachi. I have a feeling that he is going to force his way into becoming a part of my life, whether I like it or not."

* * *

*Naruto*

"Aburame Shino!"

_Cricket, cricket_. "Here."

Bug freak.

"Akimichi Chouji!"

"NomnomnomHerenomnom."

Fatty.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Here, Gai-sensei. You know I'm here too, right Sasuke-kun?"

I can visibly see the disgust run across his face. I bet he's thinking, 'No, Sakura. I hadn't even noticed. You are, in fact, THAT insignificant.' Hey wait, Sasuke's in this class!

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

"H-here."

Shy.

"Hyuuga Neji!"

"It is fated that I should be here, so I am."

Stuck up prick.

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Ruff! Er, sorry. Here!"

Too dog-like.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Too troublesome."

Lazy. Heh heh.

"Subaku no Gaara!"

-_Stare_-

Creepy.

"Right! Here! Subaku no Kankuro!"

"Here."

How unoriginal. If you're going to just say here, you have to at least say it in a cool voice.

"Subaku no Temari!"

"What's it to ya?"

Fiesty.

"Oho, you youthful child!" (begins crying) "ROCK LEE!"

(begins crying too) "Gai-Sensei, I am here. I am and forever will be blossoming in my youth!"

Way too weird. And his eyebrows are weird!

_Sniffle_ "I must continue with the roll! Tenten! (no last name WTH?)"

An airplane whistles _like a projectile_ towards Gai and lands cleanly on the palm of his hand. He cranes his neck forward to examine it. "HERE" is written across the top. And then it explodes with a small 'poof'.

"Righto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

That was a really cool airplane. And it's even cooler that the teacher just took it in stride… wait!

"Uh.. Uh… Here!" Damn. I feel like a hypocrite.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Che. Here."

Perfect. Wait, he's not perfect. Nowhere near it!

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"Here. And by the way, Sasuke, I **know** you knew **I** was here even though you didn't even recognize Forehead-girl over there!"

What a bitch!

"Oh shut it, Ino-pig!"

Gahh. What's up with these girls? They are so bitchy and annoying. Sasuke obviously doesn't like them. So why do they keep trying? Heh heh. Sasuke doesn't like girls. Haha.

"Excellent! We have a full class today! Now, let's start with twenty laps around the gym and then we'll get into the real exercise!" He picks up a stop watch and throws his hand skyward shouting, "I… have… the POWER… of youth!" Then he puts the stop watch around his neck, starts it, kicks into a handstand, and speeds into his laps.

Lackadaisically, the rest of the class follows suit, though they run with their feet rather than their hands. Sakura and Ino quickly corner their prey and begin to faun over him as they run. Luckily a certain Naruto Uzumaki is there to play the hero and snatch Sasuke out from under their claws. When the great Uzumaki finally gets away with his pretty little damsel, he strikes up a conversation. "Heya Sasuke!" …Damnit inner monologue. "You're not pretty. So don't act like it!"

"How can I act pretty, idiot? Haven't you ever heard; 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'?" And there's the smirk.

"Damnit bastard! I didn't mean it like that!" Damnit. I so meant it like that…

"Whatever, idiot." He speeds up, "You're going to be _dead last_ if you don't hurry up."

"Graahh! Sasuke you bastard!" This is nice—just talking/arguing. It's like we're already friends.

* * *

With the exception of a large number of arguments between the two of us—which one might actually consider to be signs of friendship—, I'd say that gym class went really well. Shikamaru told me that Sasuke hardly ever talks, that he likes to keep to himself. And I respect that, but as long as he doesn't SERIOUSLY tell me to shut up, I'm going to keep pressing and see how much I can figure out about him, see how much he will let me uncover. So far it's been pretty petty stuff—the fact that he hates any girl who dares to coo at him, the fact that he gets annoyed with me, the fact that he hates watching sports—that kind of stuff. Oh, and I figured out that he skipped school yesterday because of the anniversary and whatnot. So that means that he could be in a few more of my classes—none so far besides gym, but who knows?

We are currently in the showers… and I am keeping my eyes, hands, feet, body, space-bubble to myself. I really do not enjoy public showers, but it is a school policy that you have to pass a smell test to get out of the class. I meant to bring some deodorant after yesterday *shudder*, but I forgot. So here I am. With all nine of my male classmates. And I'm really starting to get pissed off! I have felt at least three—maybe four—pairs of eyes on me since I got in the shower. I know that two of those are Gaara and Lee because I've been hearing them whispering about me for the past few minutes. But I don't know who the other pairs of eyes belong to. So I'm going to very quickly turn around and scan their eyes to see if I can catch them in the act.

And that was a very bad idea, because now I am sitting on the ground with a soon-to-be bruise on my ass. A hand is presented right in front of my face and I look up into the eyes of the presenter. I thought it was going to be Neji or even Kiba—because I just get this kind of closet-pervert-vibe from them. But no, it's actually Kankurou, and he has this big ass smirk on his face. So that's one set of eyes accounted for. Gahh, I want to punch him. That seems like it could be troublesome though, so I settle for getting up on my own, not even dignifying his hand with a slap-away. Then I march off to go get my clothes. I am so out of here.

The next class becomes boring rather quickly—especially since there is no Sasuke in it. It's World History with Ebisu-sensei. I mean, sometimes I like history. It's not my specialty, but this perverted teacher just makes it completely unbearable to listen to him.

I had Algebra II as my first period class with Ibiki. He's got like tons of scars and stuff on his head, and he's really intimidating. But Neji's in that class, and he says that Ibiki is really just a big old drama queen. I actually kind of like Math. It's straightforward with a single answer. It's not like English where you have to actually dig into stuff and interpret it. No, with math, all you have to do is work through the problem to find the singular answer. Sure, sometimes there are a few possibilities for what the answer could be like with parabolas and zeroes, but there is always a way to find that answer.

I have art next, and I am REALLY looking forward to it. Art is the one class that you can screw around in as much as you want so long as you have a good finished product. Or at least, that's the way it's always been for me.

Here's my schedule: Math-Ibiki, Gym-Gai, History-Ebisu, Art-Deidara and Sasori, Lunch-RAMEN!, Chemistry-Orochimaru, English-Iruka, and Drama-Anko. Anyway, those are the names the teachers gave yesterday during class. All the teachers either want you to call them simply by their name or by their name followed by "sensei". I'm going to call Ibiki, Gai, and Orochimaru by the sensei versions of their names, either because I'm afraid not to or I think that it would be best to be as un-close as possible to those teachers. I know that Ebisu wants you to call him by the sensei version of his name, so I'm going to call him Ebisu, or maybe just pervert. He really does deserve it. Deidara and Sasori were an interesting couple of people in class yesterday, and Anko was very… dynamic. But I think that as a whole I like these teachers.

Anyway, I'm going to head over to the art room now and begin the screwballing! As I walk in the room, I hear a long sequence of bangs and shoot my eyes over toward the noise. It's Deidara blowing up some firecrackers. So I walk over there to enjoy the sight. And I quickly notice that it's not just a recreation activity; he seems to be making something. From what I can tell, he painted the firecrackers and then lit them while they were still wet and placed them over what I'm hoping is a canvas doused in a non-flammable liquid. I really don't want to have to stand outside all day because he sets off the sprinklers. Miraculously, there is very little smoke. I guess the fan he has working is actually working and doing its job. He's got another canvas that a couple people are holding above it to keep the paint from going EVERYWHERE.

When the firecrackers finally finish, the other canvas is moved out of the way, and we get to see the product. I have to say that it's pretty wicked looking. He used fiery colors, some red, rich brown, orange, and yellow. There are a few burn marks on the canvas that make it look even cooler. It also looks like he clumped most of the similar colors together in the approximate places they should be, so it actually looks a bit like a fire. I am impressed.

"Deidara, enough horsing around. We need to start class. Have Tobi clean this up and put it in a place to dry. Alright, everyone, I want you to put your bags down and move toward that far side of the room where I have the canvas set up against the wall." Everyone does as Sasori instructs. "Since Naruto is on his second day, which is probably more like the real first day, we will be doing a familiar exercise. Gaara, you can start."

Gaara walks over to where some buckets of paint and some rags are set up together, puts on a latex glove, and dips one of the rags into one of the buckets. He pulls it out—he chose blood red by the way—, wads up the rag loosely, and chucks it at the canvas. It hits at the top, and then falls to the ground where a big sheet is spread out to keep the paint off the floor. I'm guessing he was going for a smear of blood because that is honestly what it looks like. The way it is dripping down makes it look even more like blood.

"Good, Gaara. I think you hit the effect you were going for, if it's not just a tad bit disturbing. Sasuke, why don't you go next?"

Sasuke! He just slips into wherever he's going. He's like a ninja, and I never notice! Frustrating! Uggh. I'll have to figure out a way to detect him. I wonder what he's going to do.

As if to answer my mental question, he wads up a rag into a somewhat tight ball, dips the top in another shade of red, and drenches the bottom in white. He throws it so that it doesn't unfurl and stays the way he wants. It lands in one of the corners that isn't already drenched in "blood" with the red on top and the white on the bottom. The red just stays there—I guess there wasn't enough to drip any—but the white drips down in a single stream, and it reminds me of a symbol that I've seen somewhere.

"Ahh, the Uchiha symbol. Very nicely executed. I was kind of hoping for something a little more dazzling though. Oh well. Alright, so Naruto, do you have an idea of what to do? Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah! This is gonna be great! Believe it!"

Alright, ORANGE! That is the color for me. I'm going to dip it in and then twirl it at the canvas as I throw it so that it will make a big old swirly pattern. Here I go. *chuck*

Huh? It didn't hit. In fact, the rag is nowhere in sight. But everyone is staring… at something behind me… OK, just be calm. So, you threw the rag at something behind you. So what? You couldn't have done something too bad. Just turn around and see what the rag hit. *turn*

"... ... ...Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Have-haha-have you ever seen an orange-coated Uchiha? No? Well I just did! Oh! Have you ever seen an angry Uchiha? Because I believe that I just woke the beast!

Not to be outdone, I suppose, he grabs the blue paint can and hurls the paint at me… Direct hit. So now, what should I do? I should return the attack, of course! But something has my arms. I look down and see Sasori's hands holding my arms. Damnit, stupid instructor. I guess this means that I'm gonna be in trouble.

"Naruto, Sasuke. To the principle's office. I'll call her on the intercom and tell her what happened and what I deem fit punishment." As we go out the door almost dripping with paint, Sasori tells everyone to go back to their seats and that they should get to work on one of their various projects; Deidara yells at the new, young, hyperactive janitor named Tobi-only to earn a gratingly obnoxious: "Tobi is a good boy!"

And as we walk down the hall, it is in a stifling silence that is reminiscent of the car ride the day before.

* * *

Sort of a cliffhanger. I just got fed up with writing and decided that I needed to put up an update. So yeah, here ya go. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I fixed the review thing so that I'm no longer blocking anonymity. For reals this time, you can go tell me I suck. Just press that review button. See ya.


	4. Innuendo is a cool word

!Warning! This chapter contains a shower scene. It should be pretty much completely clean.

I'm sorry for being rather slow on the updating. To be completely honest, I would have to say that it's probably going to be like this in the future—one update per week. So yeah. Anyway, blame Bleach for why I didn't have any time or inspiration to write. In the past two weeks, I have watched/read the entire story. All 400 or so chapters. Oh yeah.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And I think bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Enjoy my crappy writing.

* * *

*Sasuke*

It's so sticky… I mean, I've definitely seen and felt this stuff before. And sure, sometimes it's hard to clean up, but the amount on me is just ridiculous for the size of the thing it came from. And worse, I can't believe that he actually let it get all over me, especially on my face. It's even partly in my mouth, and it tastes awful. Goddamn you, Naruto. Why did you have to put me in this situation?

OK, those thoughts could have been misinterpreted. I am thinking about the PAINT that Naruto got on me with that stupid rag, not something else. Though, I might not mind it with Naruto… uggh. Or maybe I most definitely might. Goddamn it; I hate being a teenager.

I've been sitting here listening to this old hag bitch and moan for the past fifteen minutes about all the problems she has to deal with and how it is impossible to deal with those problems when she has DEVIANTS being sent to her office all the time. Seriously though, this is the first time I've been here, and I'm assuming it's the same for Naruto since it's only his second day at this school. So Tsunade could just cut us some slack already. It's not even like we did anything that bad; this old bag must be drunk. Oh GOD! I think I'm stuck to the chair! Somebody come save me from this hell.

"Hey old lady! Let us go change our clothes or something! This paint is really uncomfortable. It's not like I even did anything. My hand slipped. I really didn't mean to get grouchy, old Sasuke-bastard all covered in paint. He's the only one that did anything wrong." Way to put all the blame on me, idiot.

"You little brat! How dare you interrupt me and then try to back-talk me? I don't care what Sasori says the punishment is; I'm going to add a week of detention to both of your punishments. Sasori says that you two are both to clean the art room after school for the next three days and do whatever chores he needs done. So, add on my five days and that will total to eight days of after school punishment. Now get out of my sight!"

Damnit, I don't want to spend my afternoons at school. Frick! I'm starting to think that Itachi really is as sadistic as everyone used to say he was. Whether or not it's something he does intentionally doesn't matter; the fact is that he always gets me into annoying situations—and this blond has got to be the embodiment of annoying things. Seriously, damnit.

Someone must be smiling on me though. The secretary outside of the hag's office, Shizune, is standing there with what appear to be two sets of clothes and notes. On further inspection, the notes are marked for 10 minutes from now. "You two probably want to get that paint off you. I'm sure Gai will let you use the showers." Ok, today just got better.

* * *

*Naruto*

Damnit. This is the second time today that I've had to go to the showers with at least one other person. It's just not fair! And furglesmurgle! Sasuke is the fricken last pair of eyes. Either that or he just suddenly caught a bout of ogle-the-blond syndrome. Grahh, I can't wait for today to just end.

"Oi, Naruto. You don't have to stare at the wall. It's not like I'm a Gorgon. You won't turn to stone if you look at me." Damn that bastard… using words that I don't understand.

"Just 'cus you think this needs to be a staring contest doesn't mean that I return the feeling, bastard." Humph. Take that. -crosses arms-

-sigh- "You know, there is a good bit of paint on your back and on mine as well. We kind of have to help each other if we want to get this stuff off. I know for a fact that it is hell to get dried paint off." I bet he knows no such thing. But I do want this paint off. It's already really itchy.

Ahh! Damn it all to hell! "Fine, bastard. Come here."

I can hear him walk over here to me, but then he grabs my shoulder and spins me around… And we're face-to-face. And I once again remember that he has a pretty face. Damnit, Uzumaki. We are in a fricken shower. Do not think about pretty things. And do not think about Sasuke as pretty… Even though he is pretty pretty. Hell. "Just turn around, bastard. Let's get this over with."

"Heheh, fine idiot. Take your time. Really put forward the effort to get the paint off my skin. S'il vous plait." What the hell does that mean?

Alright, you can do this Uzumaki. Just gotta get the soap, lather up, and rub Sasuke's skin. -lather, slap- "Ah, not so hard." -rub- "That's nice."

-moan- "Heh… heh. Sounds like you're… really enjoying this, Sasuke." Am I really doing this? I mean, you're not supposed to enjoy washing someone else's back; are you? Or at least, not to this degree. I feel so… so… so powerful. But not like 'I'm gonna rule the world' powerful. It's more of an 'I feel so utterly happy and blissful' kind of power. And… and it's warm. It's like… I… I can't explain it.

I wonder what would happen if I started rubbing a little bit lower. And lower. And just a tad bit more. Aha, he still hasn't jumped away. There's a little bit of paint residue that is slightly built up right where the back gives way to the buttocks. And as good as it feels to have my hands all over Sasuke, I would feel odd to have my hands that close to his ass. So I'll just slap the paint away. You know, do it real quick so that it won't be odd.

-slap-

"Uhhh, did you just smack my butt?"

Code: call in the blush team. "Uh, uh. You see, there was this paint that was built up—"

"Do it again."

Huh? "Haha. Good one, bastard…" Okay, code: Awkward. "You're clean, Sasuke. So could you, uh, do me?" Don't think about the wording. Don't think about the wording. Don't think about the wording.

"Fine, idiot." As we switch places, I do my best not to look south. And even though it's rather tempting, I manage to keep my eyes at a respectable level.

I have to say that it isn't quite as good to be on the receiving end as it is to be the one with the control. After a few minutes, he seems to be finished.

-slap-

"EEP! What the hell?" That was totally uncalled for!

"Oh, don't get so worked up. I was just returning the favor. Besides, you know you liked it." He's leering and smirking all over the place. And I SSOOOO want to smash that pretty little face of his. But I am a reasonable person (sometimes). And I know that I'm deep enough in the punishment pool already. So I shall restrain myself for today. Dignity!

"Let's just get back to class, bastard."

* * *

*That night*

The rest of the day was uneventful. The rest of Art went remarkably well, and lunch was a blast. Pretty much my whole gym class is in there. And a lot of us sat together. But Sasuke sat with some other people. They looked kind of weird. He was with a red-headed girl, a fishy-looking guy, a huge guy, and a guy with long white hair. But other than Sasuke not sitting with us, lunch was spectacular. Orochimaru was a perv in Chemistry. Enough said there. And I had to explain to Iruka that Sasuke and I have detention all week. Then we had drama class with Anko. She says she has a special treat for us on Monday; that lady can be really scary. Detention was also uneventful, excluding a bit of arguing that almost got us into another paint fight. But luckily it somehow settled itself.

And now I'm home, just thinking. Thinking about my classes, these new people that I really want to be able to call friends, the freaky teachers, and Sasuke. He's what I'm thinking about most, to be honest. I really CAN'T stop thinking about him. It didn't feel wrong at all when we were in the shower together. I've always considered myself straight. But after that incident last year with Haku (and nobody could blame me for being attracted to him; he seriously looked like a girl) at my old school, I really don't see why it's such a big deal whether you are straight or not. I stopped caring after that. And I know that right now, my body is attracted to Sasuke. And he seems to have a decent personality. So… so… so I want to try it out. I want to see what it's like to… to fall in love with a guy. Haha, it still sounds so weird to me to even think it. Oh well. I'll just have to see what the future holds for me. At the least, I can say that I like Konoha so far. Iruka will be happy about that.

* * *

Sorry, I got distracted all week watching Bleach. In the past two weeks, I think that I've watched about 200 episodes of Bleach. I skipped 169 to 190. And I'm on 219 right now. So yeah, I guess that that's exactly 198 episodes. And since each episode is like 20 minutes, that's like 3960 minutes, or 66 hours. Woohoo. My favorite character is Izuru. And I dislike Uryuu.

*Okay, I was getting tired of writing the story, so i just decided to write down what i was going to put in the author's note at the end. So scratch that last paragraph. I am currently up to par with the Bleach manga. I got up to 225 and then decided it was too much of a hassle to watch all the episodes and have them load. So I just switched over to reading the manga and said good-bye to the anime. It lost it's purpose after I got through all the dubbed episodes anyway. Cus who really wants to watch the words come across the screen, when you can simply read them as if they are a comic book? Oh! I wanted to say that I have another favorite character for Bleach now (after catching up from episode 219 to the current manga spot): Komamura. He and Tousen are like uber saddening.


	5. Do you know Latin?

Alright you all. Sorry to make you wait. i've been busy. For the last two weeks i've been at home for a grand total of two days. And the time just flew. So i had no time to write. I know you're going to think i'm a hypocrite, but i was on a church mission trip for a week, and then i went to my relatives' home for another week, with two days in between. To explain my hypocrisy, i will say that it is easier for me to just bear going to church rather than making a big fight with my parents-to whom i'm bound for the next two years. And though church is not for me, i need to set an example for my little brother. Because as i've said before, it works for some people. And he needs all the help he can get in becoming a decent person.

Also, i am so much more of a math type of person than an english/language type person. That's a big part of why i havent updated in 3/4 weeks (i don't actually know how long it's been).

Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And this is a total work of fiction.

* * *

*Sasuke*

I've been laying here for a while now. There's this tree outside my window, and it has those really big leaves on it that are like spades. Anyway, I noticed an ant that was crawling on it, nothing special. I saw the shadow of the ant first because it was on the side of the leaf that faced away from the window. It crawled around for awhile on the part of the leaf that was just light enough that it could be seen through. And eventually, it came over the edge of the leaf, but only for a second. Then it crawled back down the leaf and into the shadows of the leaf's underside.

I couldn't take my eyes off that little ant. It was such a meaningless creature, and I would have squashed it had it been in my room. But it held my eye for a minute or two. And now I turn back to the interior of my room, the part that is so unchanging, the part that has already crawled into the shadows. God, I need to get out of this room.

"Itachi, I'm going out!"

* * *

*Naruto*

I'm bored. I've got a full Saturday with nothing that I have to do—and anything and everything TO DO—and I'm bored. I really need something to do. I can't just sit here all day thinking! It is not in my nature! I have to go do something. But what? I wonder what Sasuke's doing. That's what I'll do! No, I'm not gonna do Sasuke, you pervs. I'm going to find Sasuke and do whatever he's doing.

I just realized something—I've been becoming more and more pervy in my thoughts. And it's all about Sasuke. It's probably just tension… _sexual_ tens… Frick, I hate being a teenager.

Ahh, I'll settle that later. I've got to find Sasuke right now. I bet he's at that place he was when I first met him. *5 minutes later at the park* Aha! I was right. I wonder how I didn't notice him that first day. He just radiates this very noticeable aura that says, 'fuck with me and you die,' but there's also a hint of niceness (toward me, at least) under that outer guard. Oh well.

Alright, time to get a rise out of him. There is no way in hell that he's going to get me to be all subdued like he is. What is the best way to fluster him? Why, it is to act all sexy, of course. "Hey, you, with the face! Yeah, you. Get up, and let's go do something." Okay, so maybe _annoying_ is a better word for this particular style of manner than "sexy".

Whatever, it works the same. "Ah, idiot. You know just how to disrupt the peace. But it's all good; fortuna audentes iuvat."

"What?"

"Carpe diem?"

"…"

"Oh come on. Surely you've at least _heard _one of those before."

"Nooo… I'm pretty sure you're the only person that I've ever heard say either of those."

"You idiot, Iruka said 'carpe diem' in English class yesterday. But of course, you weren't listening. *Sigh*, carpe diem is 'sieze the day' and the other one is 'fortune favors the bold'."

"French?"

"Latin."

"Well duh, did you seriously think I would know _Latin_?"

"I thought you might know a few sayings."

"Well I don't. And those are way too nerdy for me. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

"Idiot, it's like ten o'clock."

"Nope, Mr. Smarty-pants. Obviously you can't tell time, because it is almost 12:30 right now." Hehe! I knew something that Sasuke didn't, ha huhah huhahhh ha! I bet he's thinking, 'Crap he's right. I'd better save some face. I'm just gonna act all cool like nothing ever happened.'

"Whatever, let's go get some lunch then." Ha, I knew it. I've got him all figured out now.

This whole time, we have been walking toward town. And I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful, warm, peaceful da—

"SASUKE-KUN!" Did somebody call in a hurricane of pink and yellow to kill the peace?

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go to lunch with me? It could be just the two of us…"

"No way, Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun is going to lunch with me. Not you."

"You're delusional, little Miss _HUGE_ Forehead. You know that Sasuke-kun is never going to do anything with you."

I whisper to Sasuke while the two bitches are busy arguing, "Sasuke, you have to do something. Those two will never leave you alone if you don't do something about them."

As if at my prompting, Sasuke raises his voice over the senseless and obscenely annoying bickering, "A-hemmm! Bitches! Unfortunately, I've got plans that do not involve you in the slightest. In fact, I am not interested in any sort of relationship with either of the two of you. Or any girl at our school, for that matter. You overly fangirly, annoying-as-hell, please-somebody-shoot-me idiots that dare to call yourselves females are the most worthless beings that have ever walked this earth. I just wanted you to know that." And with that, he grabs my arm and struts off, leaving the two wanna-be-Sirens in a bit of a stupor.

Sasuke can be pretty cool when he wants to. And straightforward too. I just hope that was enough to get those two to stop stalking him. And besides, I think I need to ask Sasuke something—just to make sure we're all out in the open with stuff.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

He quirks his eyebrow and smirks, as if to say, 'What is it that you want to ask? I will answer because I am high and mighty.'

"Umm, Sasuke, are you gay?"

He's silent for a little bit. And I'm wondering if maybe I should ask again, but he eventually answers, "Are you going to flip out if I say yes?"

"No."

"Then yes. Yes I am. Does that bother you?" He studies me as if to challenge me to say yes.

"No." I divert my eyes to the side, "I was just wondering if maybe you liked me at all."

"Umm, well." He seems to be flustered. He's looking away, and he's rubbing the back of his neck. –le gasp- I think that Sasuke Uchiha might even be blushing! "You're good-looking, and I definitely consider you a friend. But I didn't think that you would want me to think of you in any way other than just as a friend."

"It doesn't bother me, Sasuke." I'm going to try to be as sincere about this as possible, "I like you, and i think it's as much more than just a friend."

He's silent for a little while. "Do you want to go get something to eat sometime?"

"Haha, Sasuke, that's what we're doing right now."

* * *

*Sasuke*

Uggh, a lot happened today. I really hope that what I did today isn't going to come back and bite me later. But I think I can trust Naruto. I'm both insanely happy, and yet insanely scared. It's exhilarating. Alright, Uchiha. Enough freaking out. That's not what Uchihas do. They are composed. Not exhilarated… Aw, to hell with that. I am entitled to at least one insanely fangirlish freak out when I tell my best friend that I am gay.

This is by-far one of my favorite feelings. I feel like I'm high as a kite, but I'm not. I'm just super, duper happy! I've been sitting here for like half an hour just giggling to myself. But I'm also a little bit sad. Because I'm scared. Scared that he will be as uncaring and cold as all the people that I know.

I hate being a teenager! And at the same time I love it.

* * *

Alright, so i'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, and i'm also sorry that i'm so lazy. i'm probably going to make this story shorter than i had originally intended. Because i hate writing.

Also, as a completely off-topic side note. I'm sorry if my (US) Southeastern accent has shown through. I do my best to make it not-too-prevalent. But it's hard enough to switch between point of views. And just so you know, i am intending to keep the contractions to a minimum except in the speech and thought parts. Which is pretty much the whole thing. But that is the way that i would naturally speak or think. So that's the way that they are going to speak and think. So there!

And as another side note, that is what personally happened to me when i told my first person that (i was pretty sure that) i was gay. I got exhilarated to the point that i was both insanely happy and insanely sad at the same time. But for me, it was telling my best (female) friend-not a crush. So i was probably more sad than sasuke is (because he has the alure of love on his horizon whereas i didn't). And yes, as of now, that single person is the only person that i've told-besides you people.

Wow, long author's note. But anyway, i'm kind of curious to see what type of people are actually reading this. So i would greatly appreciate a pm from one/some of you all. I think my email should show up on my profile page.


	6. Best Album EVER

I do not own Naruto, The Wall/Pink Floyd, Inception, or Young Forever/Jay-Z and Mr. Hudson. All i own is a keyboard, monitor, mouse, processor, and speakers. But i do love/like all the above-mentioned things or people. Now, The Show Must Go On. I will try not to leave Empty Spaces or fall through The Thin Ice. My story is here In the Flesh, and it is not simply Another Brick in the Wall. I will try not to Stop this story or say Goodbye Blue Sky or Goodbye Cruel World. This story is just One of My Turns. (I have no idea how to use Vera.) Read the dang chapter. (I hope some of you enjoyed that.)

*Monday (Naruto)*

"Alright, ladies! We are going to be practicing a special drill today! I want you all to combine in pairs. Oh, and you cannot pair with your boyfriend or girlfriend. Oi, Kiba. Pair with the Hyuuga girl. Gaara, I said that you couldn't be with your boyfriend; go pair with Neji. And Lee, you are with Tenten. Sasuke, since I don't want any disaster to befall the girl you are paired with, I'm putting you with the new kid. Alright, looks like we have some good couples set up." As Anko walks through the ranks of her drama soldiers, she seems to be examining every pair.

As I look around, I see that Kiba and Hinata, Chouji and Ino, Sasuke's red-headed friend and the fish-guy, the white-haired guy and the huge guy, Tenten and Lee, Gaara and Neji, Sakura and some guy that looks really pale and somewhat like Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari, and Kankurou and Shino have all paired up with each other. "Oi, Sasuke. Who are those two, those two, and the weird kid with Sakura?" I whisper-ask as I point them out.

"Well, they are Karin and Suigetsu, Kimimaro and Juugo, and Sai," he says as he points to each of them, "I'm friends with all of them except Sai; he's a bit odd. But the others are all decent people." He finishes in a whisper.

Suddenly Anko claps her hands together and shouts to everyone, "Alright, you maggots. I'm going to tell you all why I had you pair up, now. We are going to practice an exercise that enhances confidence—confidence in your acting abilities, that is. This is a special exercise. And before you ask, no, you cannot wimp out of this. Remember that contract at the beginning of the year; yeah, you signed away a few rights. In fact, you all stated that you would do any approved acting exercise when you signed that contract. So I don't want to hear any whining. That means you Neji, and you Suigetsu. Now, we will begin… (dun dun dun) the great stage-kiss exercise." I think my heart just skipped a few beats. And y'know, that grin on Anko's face looks way too sadistic for my liking.

"So that you will all actually do it, we will start with all of you kissing your partner at the same time so that you don't have everyone looking at you and so that you can get used to it. Now, on the count of three, I want everyone to lean toward their partner and give him or her a quick peck, just a quick touch. One…"

I think that everyone was too dumbfounded to realize what was going on. And the fact that Anko was going so fast caused everyone to panic. "Do it you maggots, or I swear you will regret it. Two…"

That shut most of them up, and it looks like everyone is going to go through with it, even Sasuke. Stupid bastard, he actually looks eager. "THREE!"

* * *

*Sasuke*

'Forever young, I wanta be, forever youn—'

Damnit, I never listen to pop music. The last time I remember doing it was when… I don't remember the last time I listened to this music. But that song wasn't terrible. It was kind of nice. The beginning was actually kind of good. And then the chorus was decent. It was pretty catchy. Uggh, I guess I'm just trying to get my mind off of today.

When we kissed, it was only a momentary touch—nothing more than if we had touched hands. But the actual reality is that it was so much more. A kiss is supposed to be a sign of love, a sign of a relationship. It is a promise. And even though some of the others pulled away coughing and wiping off their mouths, Naruto and I just stared at each other. It was kind of nice.

And then the moment was ruined by the sound of someone falling and a yell to our left. Apparently Karin had held the kiss a lot longer than Suigetsu wanted, and so he pushed her off and yelled at her, calling her a bitch.

Naruto seemed to avoid me a little after that. So I let him have his space. But during detention, both Sasori and Deidara were out of the room pretty much the entire time. So we were alone with each other for a long time. At the moment that I was about to stand up and yell that it was killing me for him to avoid me, he himself stood up, walked over, and planted another kiss on my lips.

"Sorry for not doing that sooner, Sasuke." And so we began to make out. And then we had sex. Just kidding. We didn't even make out, really. But that was only because Sasori came in the room, hauling a big tub behind him. He then led us outside to his truck, and told us to bring the other nine tubs in. They were actually really heavy and took both of us to carry them. So that's what happened in detention.

I guess this means that I'm on even ground with Naruto. He isn't going to freak out over my gayness, and he seems to feel the same way about me as I do about him.

I think I'm going to ask him on a date tomorrow. Nothing special, just to see a movie together. I've been dieing to see this movie that just came out. It's called 'Inception,' and it seems to be really intellectual. I don't know how well that will go with him, but it is supposed to be a cool movie. So, considering the fact that he is a male (I know from first-hand sight), he should enjoy the movie. And maybe he will even be able to talk to me about it afterward.

Anyway, I'm just going to chill for the night since I finished my homework. Last year, I found the greatest musical masterpiece ever made. It is an album called _The Wall_, and it is by Pink Floyd. I love listening to it because it is so wonderfully allegorical. It's about an artist who sinks into a stage of self-seclusion and depression by building a wall around himself—not a literal wall. It's a long album and takes about 78 minutes to listen all the way through it.

But I love listening to it. It makes me happy in a strange way to hear it. It also reminds me of myself and how I build walls too. But I see that as perfectly logical. No one needs to be up-close and personal inside my head, or even inside my personal space—barring Naruto and maybe Itachi. I'm going to let them in my wall.

But there are a few people who stand just barely outside my wall. I wonder if I should let them in. Our grounds-keeper, Kakashi, has been working for my family since before I was born, and he knows me about as well as Itachi. It's freaky how smart he can be, and sometimes I wonder why he doesn't have a better job. Maybe he actually likes Itachi and me.

I've learned a lot from Orochimaru. He's not really a friend, and he is super-freaky and pervy. But he is an ear that I can talk to. Whenever I'm around him, he always acts like a major pervert, but that's part of his personality. I like him because he is objective. He isn't attached to me; so he can give me advice when I need it, which is an invaluable gift.

I had a really close friend when I was younger named Haku. He moved away a couple years ago, and I haven't seen him since, but we keep in touch with letters and emails. He lost his parents when he was younger too; so we have a connection through our similarly traumatic experiences. I really want to see him again.

Karin and Suigetsu are just friends. I don't think that I would ever let them any closer than they already are, but they are fun to be around. Juugo practically needs me to be close to him. He has this disorder where he gets incredibly mad at times with no provocation. Whenever Kimimaro isn't around, I'm the only one that can get him back to anywhere near calm. I figured out a while back that they are more than just friends. They live together and are practically inseparable, but they make for quite an intelligent conversation because they aren't like a lot of couples that simply exclude anyone else from their world. They are actually very aware of their surroundings.

When I was in middle school, I hung out with Neji, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, and their respective groups. In sixth grade, they pretty much all formed groups of three or four in which they included certain people to be their closest friends. It's pretty odd, because I never would have expected the groups that they formed, except for the fact that Gaara has his siblings and the fact that Neji hangs out with Tenten.

Neji's group is Tenten and Lee, but it's recently grown to include Gaara. Ino has Shikamaru and Chouji, plus Sakura. Sakura was left out of the whole thing; so Ino took pity on her and included her in her group. Kiba's group is Hinata and Shino. And Gaara's group is his siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

When we entered high school, the groups conglomerated. With the addition of Gaara to Neji's group via Lee, Gaara and his siblings joined Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Then Ino's group (she, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji) joined with Neji's group via Shikamaru's and Neji's membership in the chess club. Somehow, Shino and Kankuro met at some kind of freak convention, and they have been friends since then. Thereby, Kiba's group (Shino, Hinata, and Kiba) joined up with everybody else. And ever since then, the groups have simply become one big group that I think of as Neji's group—since he is the alpha male.

I was the only one that was entirely left out of the whole group-making process, but that is because I specifically excluded myself from their little social games. However, I have always been at least decently friendly with all of them, except Sakura and Ino. I've been a bastard to them for as long as I can remember, but they seem to think that it is my way of being friendly.

Last year, I met Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Kimimaro. I met them all individually and decided that they would be my "friends" so that I wouldn't have to be anywhere near Neji's group of friends. And since then, they've grown on me so that I actually like them a little.

That is just a bit of insight on how I see the people close to me. Itachi is a separate story entirely. So don't ask. Anyway, I'm going back to my music. So—yes I am talking to you, voices in my head—stop looking at me with those inquisitive, excitedly curious looks.

* * *

Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin Inception for you. It really is a pretty good movie. And i was serious when talking about _The Wall_. It is my absolute favorite. I've had 'Young Forever' in my head all day. Just so you know. But i wanted to put it in there to annoy Lady Luck. She knows who she is.

Hey You, Is There Anybody Out There? I want a review. Hope you enjoyed my poor excuse for artistry.


	7. written after he and naruto fucked

Dear members of the aristocracy:

Life is a shit-fest. Don't think that because you get to look at these silly litte fanfictions you are privileged. You are not. You die just like all the rest of us. And don't let anyone tell you that life is what you make it. It's not; it's a shit-fest. So get over it.

To all the little faggots out there from a somewhat older faggot: You need to live a lonely life. That is what Christianity, atheism, Hinduism, Judaism, Buddhism, Islam, and social darwinism says. And God knows that those seven theologies dictate everything that ever happens. So go on living like a pro if you must, but remember that life cannot be lived unless you are going to die. And if you die, it's either hell or nothing. Because you are gay, and God hates gays. He also hates psuedo-gays and gay-sympathizers. So unless you want to go to hell, you need to go sacrifice a bull on an alter and then go stone some gay people.

Because that's what Leviticus says should be done. Chances are, though, that you will just think, "wow, this author is a dick," and forget about it. But let it so remain, our fate is not erasable, and it is not set in stone. There is no chance for life. Because your life is pointless. So is mine. So is Obama's. So is that of your entire family. Somebody could come along any day, tie you up, shoot your face off with a shotgun, and leave you there simply because you had something that they wanted. We are mortal, and there is no way around it.

Don't kill yourself, don't do drugs, and do/do not practice reverse psychology.

Be happy. Go get fucked. And have a good day.

-Sasuke (now taking personal messages at mozzarella023 at gmail . com; if you like, we could establish a repertoire)


End file.
